


The Floo Still Needs Fixing

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bargaining, Bottom Draco, Domestic, Floo Network, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Floo is broken, Harry wants Draco to cook, bargaining is a thing (that Draco loves), and apparently so is shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floo Still Needs Fixing

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the summary sucks but I kind of like it. It's got that air of mystery, y'know? Anyways, I didn't feel like fussing too much over it, just wanted to get it out. I had the overwhelming urge to write shower sex the other day and I thought, 'Well, why not write a lovely scene between my babes Harry and Draco?' And viola! This fic happened. I'm always up for married and domestic Drarry so this was a love to write. It's just a PWP, not much, but it's the first one I've written in awhile so I might be a little rusty. Oops. Anyways, read on!!

Harry sighed, plopping down on the couch with a certain finality that only came after quite a long day at work. What felt like a million reports had been written and even then there were still unfinished ones on his hands. But, Harry didn’t want to think about those right now because work was _technically_ over meaning _technically_ Harry could do whatever he liked. And what he would have liked to have been doing was taking a nice nap before Draco came home from work. Harry closed his eyes and sighed once more, shifting a bit on the couch, propping his feet up on the armrest and slouching down on the opposite one, arms crossed over his chest. He was a little hungry, but that could be put off. He paused and went over in his head whose turn it was to cook. Then again, if Draco was in a good mood he did enjoy cooking, something that almost surprised Harry when they had moved in together. What with Draco being raised with the house elves doing everything Harry also assumed that Draco would be a terrible cook. Turned out to be quite the opposite though much to Harry’s delight and surprise.

Harry went on to think a bit more about Draco’s cooking and prayed that Draco was in a good mood when he came home. Technically, it was Harry’s turn to cook, but Harry didn’t feel like cooking, just relaxing on the couch, not thinking about work or things that needed to be fixed in the house or anything else because he didn’t _have_ to worry about those things, right? And though Harry was still a bit tense he slowly began to relax, sinking into the worn couch that Draco always begged to replace but Harry never let him. And Harry was just starting to drift off into a little nap when he heard a familiar swoosh of air coming from behind him where the Floo was. Harry figured that Draco was home, and he figured that Draco was definitely home when he heard, “Oh, fucking…” cut off by a fit of coughing. Yes, Draco was definitely home.

Harry turned where he was on the couch and immediately had to bite back the urge to laugh. Draco stepped out of the fireplace, still coughing, soot on his robes, hair mussed, soot smeared across sharp cheekbones. “Guess the Floo needs to be fixed then?” Harry inquired, and he couldn’t help the little twitch upwards of his lips. Draco caught his eye and glared at him.

“What did I tell you? What _did_ I tell you?” 

Harry blinked back at a very disgruntled looking Draco. There was a pause. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco let out a huff of air. “I told you the Floo needed to be fixed,” Draco informed Harry.

“Why didn’t you Apparate then?” Harry inquired as he watched Draco walk across the room, taking off his robes and holding them out very carefully.

“Everyone at work was taking the Floo, I wasn’t thinking, just figured I’d follow after them.” An aggravated sigh. “I had forgotten that our Floo wasn’t exactly in working order.” Draco pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm over his robes before hanging them up. For the rest of him, well… he still sort of looked like he had just traveled through a broken Floo. 

“How was work today?” Harry inquired as he watched Draco brush some soot off of his trousers.

“Tiring,” Draco sighed. “There’s a new trainee Auror and I’ve been given the job of showing him around,” Draco told Harry. Draco looked down at his trousers and scowled. “These are my good ones, you know, I’ve just washed these,” Draco went on. 

“I can always wash them for you if you’d like,” Harry offered. Draco shot Harry a look.

“The last time you did a load of laundry you turned everything pink,” Draco recalled. Harry frowned.

“Do you always have to bring that up? That was one time. I’m capable of doing laundry,” Harry protested. 

“Sure you are,” Draco replied dryly. Harry rolled his eyes. “So, I suppose it’s your turn to cook tonight?” Draco went on, eyeing the couch as though he wanted to sit down but didn’t want to get the couch dirty. Harry looked up at Draco hopefully.

“Well, I was hoping that you would cook tonight,” Harry told Draco who raised an eyebrow.

“And why should I?” Draco inquired, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up just the slightest. Harry smiled a bit.

“Because you love me,” Harry offered though Draco didn’t seem to accept it. “... I’m your husband?” Harry went on. 

“And?”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. Draco had that look in his eye, that look that Harry knew by now after years and years of knowing Draco. “Okay, bargain. What do you want?” 

Draco’s lips immediately twitched up into a little smirk. Harry rolled his eyes internally. Classic Slytherin. “Well,” Draco sighed, looking away from Harry adding just the slightest bit of drama. Classic Draco. “I don’t know, do you have any ideas?” Draco inquired, glancing back over at Harry. Harry thought for a moment. Draco was tired and so was Harry, so there wasn’t much that he could do. And Draco wouldn’t let him do the laundry… 

“Fix the Floo?”

“Do you know how to fix it?”

No response from Harry’s end.

“Yes, okay, nevermind that actually because knowing you and your past Floo experience you would only make things worse,” Draco went on. 

“Hey! That was one time and it was my first time using the Floo. How did it go for you the first time you used the Floo?” Harry questioned, sitting up more on the couch.

“It went perfectly well. Though I do prefer to Apparate, the Floo can get a bit messy,” Draco sighed, giving a glance at the Floo. 

“Okay, just, nevermind. What do you want?” Harry questioned. Draco smirked again, eyes sparkling. 

“I don’t know, what _do_ I want?” Draco said, half a question for himself, half a question for Harry. 

“You’re being difficult.”

“I never said I wasn’t,” Draco replied, his eyes still sparkling in that way that always made Harry’s stomach flip. Harry’s eyes roamed the rest of his face, eyeing the wisps of blonde hair that had fallen to Draco’s face, the smudges of soot that were by his cheeks, a bit on his forehead. And Harry realized that he looked kind of sexy that way with his hair all messed up and his face just a bit dirty. Draco was always so particular about his hair, always had it neat, always styled. He rarely let it get out of hand, but Harry did have to admit that he enjoyed it when he did let it get a bit out of hand. 

Harry glanced back into Draco’s eyes and then Harry realized the one thing that Draco nearly never refused and Harry could usually always bargain with. “I’ll fuck you.”

The sparkle in Draco’s eyes flickered. “Oh, really?”

Harry nodded. Draco seemingly pondered it, though both Harry and Draco knew that it was an even deal. Draco looked back at Harry with a little smirk. “Want to clean the soot off me first?” Draco inquired. Harry grinned, getting up from the couch and grabbing his wand from where it was on the coffee table. He walked over to Draco, planning on a simple cleaning spell, but then he got an idea. 

“What would you say about a shower?” Harry’s question earned an eyebrow raise from Draco.

“What, you want me to shower first? You’re opposed to just getting the soot off?” 

“Together,” Harry went on. Draco blinked. Oh. _Oh_. A shower. Together. Shower sex. 

Shower sex wasn’t Draco’s favorite, it wasn’t necessarily Harry’s favorite either, but it was still sex and it usually turned out nice enough for the extra work that need be done to have payed off. Draco couldn’t help but grin a little. “Well, I suppose. We haven’t had shower sex in ages…” Draco trailed off, eyes roaming Harry’s face and landing on Harry’s lips. Harry grinned.

“You’re right.” His voice had gone quiet. He leaned in, lips just barely brushing Draco’s. “And now is the perfect time to have it because you are…” A soft kiss was pressed to Draco’s lips before Harry nipped at Draco’s bottom lip. “Filthy.” 

Draco’s breath hitched and Harry caught it, the sound making something inside him jump. “You should really get those clothes off,” Harry went on, stepping a little closer to Draco, feeling the warmth of his body mix with his own. Harry’s lips quirked into a grin. “Are you going to be your fussy self and fold them before you get in the shower?” Harry inquired. Draco blushed a bit.

“Well, they’re already dirty, what harm can it really do to just leave them on the ground?” Draco replied, his voice also gone quiet. Harry grinned a bit wider, placing another light kiss to Draco’s lips.

“Good, because the sooner we get our clothes off the sooner we get to getting into the shower and the sooner we get into the shower the sooner I can touch you.” Another kiss. “Kiss you.” A kiss that was a little deeper. “And everything else,” Harry trailed off. Draco’s eyes glanced between Harry’s lips and his eyes. He grinned back at Harry, trailing his hands down and looping them in the waistband of Harry’s trousers.

“Well, I guess we should get on with it then,” he said, tugging Harry towards the bathroom.

The two interspersed kisses on the way there, Draco trying his best to get what he could of Harry's clothes off of Harry. When they finally reached the bathroom they pulled apart from a deep kiss, Draco's cheeks already pink. “You get undressed, I’ll start the water,” Harry informed Draco who nodded, immediately beginning to strip, cringing only slightly at the fact that he wasn't folding any of his clothes.

Harry began the water, placing his glasses on the bathroom counter, stripping his clothes and tossing them haphazardly aside at the same time. He set the water to a medium temperature since Draco liked to take scalding hot showers and Harry erred on the side of colder showers. Draco had been horrified to find this out awhile back when he had tried to sneak into the shower with Harry and was greeted with ice cold water. Draco had promptly screeched and slipped backwards whereas Harry nearly had a heart attack since he hadn’t even known that Draco was getting in the shower with him.

When they did shower together now, however, they could agree on a temperature. Afterall, it wasn’t really the water they were focused on.

When the water had finally warmed up and both Harry and Draco were stripped down to nothing, Draco shot Harry a little smirk before slipping into the shower, holding out a hand for Harry to follow. Harry took it and stepped into the shower with Draco who immediately turned, letting the warm spray of water lick at his back, his shoulder blades, running down his arse, his thighs, calves. He pulled Harry close, and Harry stepped forwards, at first pressing their lips together, just gently, almost teasing Draco after the deep kisses they had shared. Draco obviously knew this since he parted his lips, urging Harry to deepen it. Harry resisted the urge to grin as he took things slow, just barely parting his lips in return.

Draco could tell what Harry was doing and pulled back just the slightest, their lips still touching. “In a teasing mood today, are you, Potter?” Draco muttered in question. A slight thrill ran through Harry at the use of his last name. When they first got together they only used the other’s last names, but slowly they got used to the idea of using first names, however foreign it seemed at first. Nowadays, Draco used Harry’s last name when he was in a mood to tease or joke around. Then, of course he used it when he was angry or stand offish at Harry which every now and then resulted in some angry makeup sex, sometimes involving just last names, sometimes involving firsts, whichever Draco was in the mood for. 

“Mmm, I don’t know, Malfoy. Maybe, maybe not,” Harry hummed back in response. He quirked a smile. “You still look like you just stuck your finger in a light socket,” Harry mused, flicking his eyes up at Draco’s hair. Draco rolled his eyes, about to open his mouth. Harry stopped him, pressing his lips to Draco’s before pulling away just the slightest. “I kind of like it though. It’s sexy.” He brought a still dry hand up to run through it. 

“You think so?” Draco inquired, eyebrow raised. Harry nodded, combing his fingers through it. 

“Still need to wash it though, you’ve got soot in it. You’ve still got it over you face too,” Harry murmured, reaching behind Draco and into the water, taking some on his hand and bringing it up to Draco’s cheek, brushing a wet thumb over a spot.

“Why don’t I get you dirty too?” Draco’s hand found Harry’s waist, pulling him close enough for their bodies to be flush together, half hard cocks brushing together, Harry suppressing a soft gasp at the feeling, something like electricity tingling through him. Draco grinned, catching the noise.

“The point of a shower is generally to get clean,” Harry managed as Draco leaned his forehead against Harry’s, breath tickling his lips. Draco grinned softly, nosing at Harry’s cheek before placing kisses down Harry’s jaw.

“We can do that afterwards,” Draco assured him before giving a gentle bite to the bolt of Harry’s jaw. Harry let out a sigh that edged on a soft groan as his hands traveled from Draco’s hips, then one traveling to the small of his back, pressing firmly into him.

“Suppose you’re right,” Harry went on quietly, running one hand up Draco’s back, fingers curling possessively over wet skin when he reached his shoulder blades. 

“I’m always right,” Draco went on as he kissed down Harry’s neck, giving the occasional bite, the occasional suck and nip of teeth against a forming bruise that Harry would have to get rid of before the next day of work. 

“You’re not always right,” Harry protested. 

“Nearly always right then,” Draco murmured against Harry’s skin that wasn’t quite wet yet. 

“Let yourself believe that,” Harry muttered in reply as he stepped forwards a bit, pushing Draco back into the spray so that his hair was wet. The water ran down the front of Draco’s face, falling down to Harry’s neck, running down his chest. Harry lead Draco back a bit more so that they were finally both under the spray of warm water falling from the showerhead. Draco would’ve had a response ready but he was a little distracted with Harry’s neck and the fact that Harry had started rocking his hips just the slightest into Draco’s and the friction between their cocks was making Draco only harder.

The hand placed on Draco’s shoulder blades ran upwards, fingers calloused from years of Quidditch brushing Draco’s neck, sending shivers through him. And up and up they went, past the nape of Draco’s neck, the damp wisps of blonde hair the lead up to the crown of his head. Harry cupped the back of his head gently, yet fingertips still stayed firm on wet hair. The touch made Draco sigh as he ran his hands up and down Harry’s sides, loving the feel of warm, wet skin underneath his fingers. He dropped down even a bit more, sucking a bruise or two onto Harry’s collarbone before pulling away, getting a look at Harry whose pupils were wide, breathing quickened just the slightest, damp hair falling in his face. Draco brought a hand up, brushing it out of his face before tugging on it just the slightest, something that always made Harry moan, his eyes fluttering shut. Draco grinned before leaning in for another kiss that easily turned deep, no teasing from Harry’s end, Draco too impatient to tease back in retaliation. 

The two kissed deep and long, their bodies rocking together in perfect rhythm with their mouths that were hot and insistent on the other’s. Tongue, teeth, low moans and soft noises from the back of their throats, it was all oh so wonderful. Harry pulled the hand that wasn’t on Draco’s head away and braced it on the wall behind them as he leaned more heavily on Draco. The kiss grew and grew until Harry had to pull back to take a breath. Draco felt it, Harry’s breath, hot and wet and panting against his own skin. Harry didn’t stay away for long though, he didn’t think he could even if he tried. He nuzzled into Draco who let his head drop back a little, baring his neck, something he knew Harry loved more than anything else. 

And immediately Harry was on Draco’s neck, sucking and kissing and nipping as though he was trying to make as many marks as he possibly could. Harry had a thing for Draco’s neck, he always had. It was just that Draco had the loveliest neck, long and pale, the skin there always soft and always sensitive. Draco always made the most delicious noises when Harry paid attention to his neck too. Little noises swelling up in the back of his throat, coming out in soft pants of breath. Pressed against Draco like he was Harry could feel his chest rising and falling quickly against his own. Harry swore he could feel his heartbeat, fast and steady.

Harry felt Draco’s hands tighten their grip on his hips where they had finally decided to reside. “More,” Draco breathed out, thrusting his hips up into Harry’s. “Harry,” Draco panted and though Draco never tried to sound needy nor did he admit to sounding needy, Harry could tell that his voice was filled with pure want. Harry gave one final kiss to a bruise on Draco’s neck.

“Turn around,” Harry murmured in Draco’s ear, nibbling softly at the lobe. And though neither Draco nor Harry really wanted to turn from where they were, Draco knew that what was about to happen between them was a lot better than just helpless frotting. Though the frotting was particularly delicious, especially under the warm spray of water with roaming hands and hot lips. Still, Draco turned, pulling away and leaning his forearms on the tile wall of the shower. 

“You still remember it?” Draco inquired, referencing a wandless lubrication spell that Draco had mastered far before Harry. Draco had eventually taught it to Harry who found that it was particularly helpful in situations such as shower sex. Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” he replied, taking a deep breath before muttering an incantation under his breath. Sure enough, Harry felt the familiar slick feeling of lube on his fingers a second later. He rested his left hand on Draco’s hip and Draco automatically arched his back a bit, sticking out his arse enough to make Harry’s mouth water. “You ready?” Harry inquired softly. Draco nodded in response. Harry took another breath before lowering his hand, spreading Draco’s cheeks and searching for the right spot. He found it, rubbing gentle circles with his fingers until he slipped simply one finger in slowly, tenderly, enough to make Draco sigh softly, dropping his head between his arms. 

Draco took in the feeling of Harry’s finger thrusting in and out of him, a barely there stretch, but enough to feel. He could feel warm water beating down on his back and it only made his skin hotter. His whole body felt hot with want and Draco could barely stand it. He could feel Harry’s thumb brushing the back of his hip, his hand curled around it. Draco relished in every touch Harry gave, anything wherein he could feel Harry touching him, where he could feel Harry’s skin. He waited what felt like forever before Harry finally added a second finger, thrusting it in gently at first, adding it to the first. The stretch was a little more this time, it wasn’t exactly a burn, maybe a dull ache, but Draco loved it. He could tell that Harry was taking his time and he wasn’t quite sure if it was because Harry was teasing him or if he just wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Draco or a mixture of both, but Draco was just about to speak up like the mouthy bottom Harry always told him he was (Draco always blushed and denied the claims) when Harry thrusted his fingers in a little deeper and curled them in just the right way so that it hit Draco’s prostate. 

Draco took a sharp inhale of breath at the feeling, his hips immediately thrusting themselves out towards Harry, a sight that made Harry’s cock jump. Harry grinned. “I bet you were just about to tell me to hurry up,” Harry said as he dove his fingers back in, finding that spot and rubbing insistently over the bundle of nerves.

“I, ohhh, I, fuck, don’t know what you’re talking about,” Draco choked out. Harry could definitely be oblivious, Trelawney’s class had obviously taught him nothing, but when it came to sex Harry knew most of Draco’s cues by then.

“You were doing that thing,” Harry informed Draco.

“What, mph, what thing, what are you talking about?” Draco tried to snap but it came out more hoarse since Harry really wasn’t letting up with his fingers. 

“You were rocking your hips back just a little. And your hands, they were clenching and unclenching. That always means you’re getting impatient,” Harry pointed out which, damn him, was very true. Draco could feel himself blushing, though he wasn’t sure if he was blushing because the water was warm and he was warm or if it was because of what Harry had been saying. “Sometimes it means you’re getting desperate too,” Harry added and fucking Harry, Draco could _hear_ him grinning from behind. 

“I don’t get desperate,” Draco sniffed, using all of his strength to not moan because Harry had finally let up but only so much because now he had gotten into a rhythm of thrusting his fingers in and out at just the right pace, then just barely brushing Draco’s prostate in a way that was making Draco a little… desperate. 

“Oh, really?” Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow. Draco felt him slow the thrusts of his fingers just slightly, now barely even touching Draco’s prostate. “So, you wouldn’t say that you’re desperate now?”

“No,” Draco replied stubbornly. 

“You’re practically fucking yourself on my fingers,” Harry pointed out. Draco realized that that accusation was actually quite true and his face flamed.

“Can you just shut up and add a third finger?” Draco huffed impatiently.

“Would you say you’re desperate for a third finger?” Harry teased. The bastard was still grinning too. Draco rolled his eyes.

“I’m not desperate.”

“Okay…”

“Potter.”

“If you say so…”

“I’m going to hex you if you don’t add a third finger,” Draco managed. Harry bit his lip in order not to laugh as he finally slipped in a third finger.

“And you say you’re not desperate,” Harry murmured, but Draco caught it and opened his mouth in protest before closing it with an aggravated sigh.

“I hate you,” Draco grumbled though it had no real venom to it because he was quite enjoying the stretch of three fingers.

“Yes, I hate you too, Draco,” Harry shot back playfully, earning an eye roll from Draco though Harry couldn’t see it.

Draco slowly relaxed into the feel of three fingers, rocking his hips back unconsciously into them. The sight made Harry’s mouth water even more, his skin heating up just like Draco’s. The water wasn’t too warm but still, it added an extra heat to what would usually be sweat. 

Harry kept on thrusting his fingers in just the way he knew Draco liked until finally Draco felt like he could barely take anymore. “Harry,” Draco spoke up, trying to make it sound like a statement, though it came out as more of a breathy plea. Harry slowed the pace of his fingers.

“You ready?” Harry inquired simply.

“Yes,” Draco replied, once again breathily with a nod. Harry took a breath and slipped his fingers out of Draco earning just the slightest noise of protest from Draco who felt far too empty. Harry muttered the incantation from earlier, getting a little more lube on his hand that he spread over his cock. He sighed at the touch, his hand tightening on Draco’s hip. He took another breath before loosening his grip a little, sliding a soothing hand up Draco’s side. Draco shivered at the touch, anticipating every sensation, every touch that Harry was about to give him.

Harry took his cock in hand, leading it towards Draco, slowly inching himself in on a shaky exhale whilst Draco let out a low whine, his back arching into it. “Fuck, Draco,” Harry managed when he finally bottomed out inside of Draco. Harry leaned forwards, his body curling over Draco’s as one palm found the wall, his other hand splaying itself out between Draco’s shoulder blades.

“Oh, Merlin,” Draco groaned, voice cracking as he brought his head up, letting it loll back. Harry took the opportunity to press a little closer, nipping at Draco’s already bruised neck. “Move,” Draco panted, rocking his hips back into Harry’s. Harry’s fingers curled on the shower tile as he pulled out before sinking back in, earning a soft and pleased sound from Draco. Harry shifted his stance a little, widening it, gaining better balance before doing so again and again and again until he had a rhythm going. It was deep and solid and every thrust had the heat in Draco’s groin pulsating. 

Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck, fitting his head there perfectly while he watched Draco’s hands spread on the wall, pale, long fingers pressing into it, fingertips turning white with the pressure. The water fell over them as their bodies rocked together, Draco rolling his hips back into Harry’s with every thrust, noises of pleasure welling up in his throat. Harry took the hand that was on Draco’s back and snaked it around, first to his waist and then to his stomach. At first, Harry considered dropping his hand down but then he decided against it. Instead he trailed his hand upwards, over the expanse of Draco’s ribs and up to his nipple where he pinched enough to elicit a long whine from Draco and a twitch of his hips. Harry grinned at the response and slowed down a bit, drawing out every thrust, thrusting as deep as he could when he did. 

The feel of Draco against him, around him, it was something that couldn’t be recreated by any means. Draco was always so tight and hot and so responsive to everything that Harry did. And he was never afraid to speak up if Harry wasn’t doing something right. But when Harry got it right Draco became totally and utterly compliant underneath Harry, always making the most delicious noises that he seemed to never be aware of and when Harry brought them up Draco always blushed and denied the fact.

It went pretty much the same way for Draco, the whole not being able to recreate the feeling thing. Harry always seemed to know what to hit and what to do just right so that everything felt so incredible it made Draco melt every now and then. But then there were other times where it would light Draco up, make all his nerves sing. And right then his nerves really were singing because Harry hit his thrusts just right and nailed Draco’s prostate. “Harry, _oh_ ,” Draco breathed out, breath caught in the back of his throat. “Oh, right there,” Draco went on as Harry gave an infuriatingly slow grind of his hips in just the right way so that the head of his cock rubbed against that certain spot inside of Draco. “Harder,” Draco panted, closing his eyes and letting his hips lurch back into Harry’s. “Harder, please,” he breathed out. Harry groaned and bit the lobe of Draco’s ear once more before speeding up his thrusts, rolling his hips in a harsher rhythm. Draco moaned, loud and unabashed at the new pace, one of his arms coming out, hand leaving the wall as he reached back, flailing blindly for a second before finding Harry’s hip then his arse, steadying a bruising grip there as though he was urging Harry on.

The water continued to fall over them, a little less warm than before but still warm, enough to steam up the room, enough to leave their bodies even hotter than usual, filled with want as they meshed together in the most addictive way. Draco focused on the slick slide of Harry’s cock inside of him, and Harry focused on the way Draco felt underneath him, panting and moaning and looking oh so perfect as always. 

Harry could already feel his orgasm building, the pull of heat in his stomach growing, growing hotter with each thrust. He placed sloppy kisses all over Draco, his neck, his shoulders, anywhere he could reach. He let his other hand run over Draco’s ribs that were rising and falling quickly. Everything was narrowing down to the essentials, to Draco. The movement of his hips against Harry’s, the way his body undulated, his panting breaths, soft moans. It seemed as though there was nothing but Draco in that moment, his skin, his body, his breath. And Harry knew that he wasn’t alone in getting close to his orgasm.

Harry had been with Draco long enough to know when he was getting close, he had taken in those little cues. The breaths Draco took, the movement of his hips, his hands, his fingers. Those hitched breaths that Harry loved so very much. And right now Harry could practically feel Draco’s orgasm too, the build of it. Harry thrusted a little harder, a little deeper, earning little gasps from Draco. “You’re close,” Harry panted against Draco’s skin, making the sentence mostly a statement instead of a question.

“Yes,” Draco managed in response. Harry moaned at the reply when an idea came into his head, an idea that he very much liked. His hand that was currently resting on Draco’s ribs dropped. And dropped. And dropped. Harry led it slowly, very slowly down to Draco’s crotch, passing the wet blonde curls there before he had it wrapped around Draco’s leaking prick. “Oh,” Draco gasped, his hips pistoning forwards. Harry squeezed just the slightest, enough to gain another gasp from Draco. Harry led his hand down to the base, never slowing or stopping his thrusts before giving one, slow, steady stroke. Draco felt a hot rush run through him at the feeling, his mouth opening up in a silent groan. 

Harry didn’t let up, only picked up a rhythm, one that he knew Draco liked because by now he knew exactly how Draco touched himself. A rough but smooth stroke followed by a slight twist of the wrist, then an occasional flick of the thumb at the head. Harry kept up that rhythm, at first teasingly slow, then almost too fast, then back to slow again. Underneath him, Draco moaned. “More, Harry, please, I’m so close,” Draco panted, dropping his head, watching his cock disappear beneath Harry’s fist. Harry groaned, speeding up his hand once more, his thrusts erratic by now. 

Draco could feel his orgasm, building ever so slowly from his toes that curled on the bathroom floor, climbing up and up and up, through his legs, heating his thighs, his groin, his stomach until finally it washed over him, and with a rough shout he came, spilling over Harry’s hand, some landing on the tiles as he tensed against Harry who groaned at the sight. Harry stroked Draco through his orgasm until Draco was whimpering a bit from the oversensitivity of it. Harry took his hand away, curling it on Draco’s hip as he kept on thrusting into Draco, on the very edge of his own orgasm. And it only took a few more thrusts before Harry was coming too, burying his head in Draco’s neck as his hips slowed, a deep groan coming from his chest and falling past his lips.

Both Harry and Draco caught their breaths, chests still heaving where they stood under the water that was now cooling down. They simply stayed like that for a long moment, still connected, though Draco’s hand that was grabbing at Harry had now dropped and was simply hanging, the other still on the wall. As for Harry, he still had one hand on Draco’s hip, the other braced on the wall. “Harry.”

“Hm?” Harry replied, face still buried in Draco’s neck, the whole post-orgasmic haze beginning to kick in.

“This is very lovely and all but you do realize that you’re leaning most of your weight on me,” Draco pointed out. 

“Right,” Harry breathed back. “Sorry, love,” Harry went on, pressing a kiss to the space behind Draco’s ear before pulling back, slipping out of Draco with just a slight wince. Draco sighed, stepping away from the wall and stretching a little, making sure that his knees weren’t going to buckle and give out on him from standing in one position for so long. He turned to Harry who smiled softly at him, and Draco couldn’t help but smile a little back. Harry took Draco’s hand, pulling him forwards before leaning up a little, placing a kiss on Draco’s lips. Harry pulled away, leaning his forehead on Draco’s. “I love you,” he muttered kindly. Draco blushed.

“Why’d you always have to make things so sappy after sex?” Draco questioned. Harry grinned.

“Because you’re a sappy person and you know it,” Harry told Draco who only blushed more.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“The water’s getting cold.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

A sigh from Draco. “Are you going to say it back then? Or am I just going to have to imagine your voice, imagine you saying it to me?” Harry went on, teasing with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes.

“I love you too, you idiot,” Draco replied. Harry grinned a bit wider.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Harry continued on.

“You really are an idiot.”

“You really are a sap,” Harry pressed. Draco rolled his eyes once more, turning and turning up the tap, attempting to heat it up a little.

“Yes, sure, whatever,” Draco mumbled, feeling too weak to argue. “Have I still got soot on me?” Draco inquired, turning to face Harry. Harry smiled, swiping a thumb over the bottom of Draco’s chin. 

“Just a bit. I’ll get it off for you,” Harry told Draco, picking up the soap and getting some on his hands before cleaning off the spots left on Draco’s face. Harry then went on to wash off the rest of Draco, including his hair, and Draco did the same for Harry, their usual after sex banter picking up as they rinsed off, sharing kisses the entire time. 

Finally, once they were clean and had stepped out of the shower, they dried off, changing into their pajamas before collapsing on the couch. “I suppose you’re cooking then?” Harry said, looking over at Draco with a sly little smile. Draco fought the urge to groan. That was the deal, but Draco was still so bloody tired. 

“We can get takeout,” Draco proposed. Harry blinked. Leave it to Draco to find a loophole.

“No, you said that you would cook,” Harry protested. Draco pursed his lips.

“Fine. But it’s not going to be anything extravagant. I’m still tired,” Draco told Harry who grinned a little.

“Oh, what, did I tire you out?” Harry teased. Draco shot him a glare.

“No you didn’t tire me out. I was tired to begin with,” Draco told Harry who looked away.

“If you say so,” Harry hummed, earning another glare from Draco. Draco looked over, the Floo catching his eye. He sighed.

“Floo still needs to be fixed,” Draco said. Harry shrugged, turning to him.

“I’m not sure if I want it to be fixed if it ends up with more shower sex,” Harry told Draco who nudged him.

“Yeah, well maybe next time you can use the Floo. It’s not too pleasant getting all that dust in your lungs,” Draco told Harry who just grinned once more.

“I don’t know, I think it’s probably worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you thought!!! Tips and tricks and advice and feedback and comments are all ever so lovely, you're welcome to come talk to me, I have a tumblr that I'm too tired to link but the URL is 'ughcas' in case you want to go find me and message me or whatever you'd like!!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing wonderfully <333


End file.
